


Nightmares

by FullmetalHit_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalHit_0/pseuds/FullmetalHit_0
Summary: Jamie awakes from a bad dream... but was it just a dream.....





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super super short little ramble I posted to my tumblr....

The night was silent but the young man who dwelled within it was not. He tossed and turned on the large mattress, unable to get confortable. Quiet whimpers were excaping his chapped lips. He finally woke with a start, sweat beading his forehead and tears starting to well in his red eyes. He was breathing heavily as he looked around desperate to find his companion but the rest of the giant bed was empty. He started to panic as the fear of his nightmare slowly seemed to be becoming a reality.

“M…mako?” He whispered.

There was no answer. He shifted his weight, getting tangled in his sheets as he tried to get off the bed. His panic only grew as he swung his leg over the edge and stood. In his rush he opted for grabbing the crutch he kept stowed beneath the frame instead of the usual artificial limb that sat on its shelf.

“Mako?” The name left his lips a little louder this time.

Still he was met with only silence in the large house. He was beginning to hyperventilate as he looked around, there was no sign of his Bodygaurd, his companion, his partner. His orange peircing eyes flickered across the room but still there was nothing but darkness. He quickened his pace the best he could with his single leg and well worn crutch, his searches only proving to be desperate and futile.

This is what he had feared, this was his nightmare. Mako had finally realized that he was nothing more than a waste of time, nothing but a peice of trash to be discarded. A loud obnoxious child that had finally drove him to his breaking point. The tears were falling down his cheeks full force at this point. He still searched frantically and was pivoting to look behind him when his crutch caught the leg if their small table and he toppled to the ground. He slammed into the cold wood, his shoulder and boney hip catching the brunt of the impact. He wailed as he fell both from pain and the full realization that his worst nightmare had actually become a reality.

“MAKO! I…IM SORRY… P…PLEASE DONT LEAVE M..ME!” He choked out between sobs before buring his face in his hands.

The young mans sobs continued as he sat alone, the darkness and silence both blinding and deafening as his world shattered around him.

He hadnt heard the front door open between his sobs and didnt realize he wasnt alone till large hands scooped him up. He jerked at the surprise whipping his head around to stare at the person that was now cradling him in his arms.

“M..mako?” He asked one last time.

He was met with a large finger whiping away tears and drool that still soaked his face . The familiar face stared down at him, concern enveloping every feature.

Jamie started crying once again and buried his face into the large mans chest.

“I…I had a bad dream…. you left me… i was so scared you had left me…” the words were muffled in Makos chest but he understood. He Ran his hand over the Jamies messy hair as he started walking them back toward their bed.

“Im sorry…. I just stepped outside…. I didnt mean to scare you..” Mako whispered to the man still calming down in his arms.

Mako reached the bed and slowly layed Jamie down, before laying down himself. Jamie never once let go of the larger man as he settled down and pushed his body as close to him as possible. Mako held onto him tight and kissed the top of his head. They lay facing each other, jamie had buried his face in Mako chest yet again so the words were muffled as he spoke one last time as he slowly began to drift back to sleep.

“Please never leave me mako… id be lost without you….”

“Jamie, i will never leave you till the day i die.. thats a promise.”

Mako felt jamie smile against his skin, the young mans shaking had stopped and was now replaced with the sound of him falling asleep. Mako smiled himself and pressed one last kiss in the messy blond hair of his partner.

“I love you Hoggie.” Was the last thing Jamie muttered as he finally fell unconscious into a restfull sleep.

“I love you to rat.”

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is that when I sat down to Start writing this my intent was pwp... just pure smut... it obviously didn't turn out that way... hahaha, hope you enjoyed my short read... check out my other fics if your up to it! they are all Roadrat as well and actual proper reads :} also come check out this awesone roadrat discord im part of! It is 18+ so no youngsters please! 
> 
> [{Roadrat Discord}](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)


End file.
